


Soul on Fire: Bill Cipher x OC

by ZA_Black92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Comedy, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Soul Selling, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: C.J age 19 always knew something was up with her strange little town! she thought as she grimaced at the summer sun glaring through her window. with a yawn she put her glasses on and went to greet her younger cousins...Not knowing the crazy adventures that were in store for them this summer.





	1. prologue: Records of a failure

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Gravity Falls Belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney . please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

"What do you mean you couldn't do it?"

"It's not like I meant to Bill! they were in pain an-"

**" Of course they were in pain it was a nightmare! a trick to get them to make a deal!"**

"They were just children Bill I-"

"Enough!? You call yourself a demon? You're nothing but a weakling! get out of my sight you failure!" The triangular demon yelled in unbridled fury at a red [Hamsa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamsa) shaped demon named Miriam Caesar who looked down ashamed as she floated passed Bill Cipher, aka her fiance and they weren't together because they liked each other.

it was because they were the only two dream demons left, and Bill needed her power. as she wandered the halls the nightmare realm Miriam could hear the others whispering about her; mocking her.

she knew all of it was true "what kind of demon shows pity and kindness to a lowly human?" the red demon paused as she reached her room she took a long look at herself,  
this place wasn't where she belonged..she wasn't meant to be a demon she was too nice too... **Passionate?** _Emotional?_ even to Miriam those words sounded wrong Demons aren't supposed to feel...

Before she could enter her room Miriam's body felt tingly she was being summoned; in a flash of red flames she was in a mindscape of a young girl. who was dying of drowning at the moment, and was currently at the cross roads of life and death.

"Hello there, My name is Miriam Caesar how may I assist you...? the demon asked a girl with gray eyes and brown hair gave her a tired smile.

"Ashley Willows, are you a jellyfish? I though angels were human with puffy wings?" the red demon chuckled at the girl's naivety "No, I'm not an angel I'm a dream demon and this the mindscape now why are you here Ashley?"

Miriam floated around the girl taking note that she was fading fast Ashley blinked then looked embarrassed then explained how she got here. "I see...So your parents died and your Grandmother took you in." the brunette nodded sadly as she stared at her translucent hand.

"Then we got into a fight; I wished I was never born and jumped off a bridge." Miriam looked down an odd feeling it made her feel heavy as Ashley turned to the red demon "What about you?" The hamsa shaped demon blinked and awkwardly explained her situation and why she was there, the Brunettes gray eyes flashed she was clearly affronted

"how mean! just because you show some compassion doesn't you weak!?" the human huffed as Miriam blinked surprised did she just make a friend? she thought then looked at Ashley she was almost completely gone "I'm not coming back from this am I?" Miriam didn't know what to say... but the girl was smart just one look at the "jellyfish" Ashley could tell she was a lost cause when an Idea struck her.

"Miriam do you want to stay in the human world?"

"Yes.. I would. But it's not possible without a body."

"You already have one."

"No, I don...No! absolutely not!"

Ashley snorted "I"m dying anyways...not like I'm gonna need it?" the girl reasoned Miriam was conflicted her first friend and now she has lose them...Then again she did say she'd never wanted to return to Bill in the Nightmare realm...

Ashley had her hand out expectantly as Miriam stared at her forlornly she hesitantly reached out to Ashley's hand then paused "Wait, do you have any last words you want to send out to your loved ones?" the red demon asked the brunette nodded "tell my Grandmother: I'm sorry that we fought." Miriam nodded and shook Ashley's hand with that the pact was made.

The next time She opened her eyes; Miriam was no longer Miriam Caesar the dream demon. She lived a new as Ashley Willows lady of Gable manor and later married and became a loving wife to Ian Gallagher and devoted mother to her daughter Mary Gallagher until her death in 1750.

**300 years later...**

"C.j! Wake up! yer cousins are here!" Stan Pines yelled from down stairs "Be right there Dad!" the 19 year old girl shouted back grimacing at the summer sun glaring through her window with a yawn she put her glasses on and went to greet her younger cousins...not knowing the adventures that were in store for them this crazy summer.


	2. Solitary hide-and-seek

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Gravity Falls Belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney . please support the official release.**

=

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**Ch 2. Solitary hide-and-seek**

"Miriam? Miri!? where the heck is that Jellyfish?" Bill huffed as he looked around the Nightmare halls looking for his Fiancee he grumbled finding no trace of her. _ **"MIRIAM CAESAR YOU WILL ANSWER! OR SO HELP ME-"**_ he roared when Eight-ball butted in "She left after your fight, no one seen her in while" the gremlin said trying not to stutter " define a while?" Bill hissed Pytronica answered this this time "about three hundred years?" she said unsure Bill's eye widened had it really been three hundred years?...well, whatever! that's more than enough time to cool down and get over herself.

The triangle thought she's probably pouting in her room he huffed then teleported to her door slicked back his top hat and readjusted his bow tie he knocked ...no answer. he did it again....still nothing He "Fine! I'm coming in anyways!" he huffed only to get an eye full of dust. Bill grunted irritated as he rubbed the dust away and was greeted by silence and a very empty cold room that looked like it hadn't been occupied in a while.

For the first time in his existence Bill Cipher felt something other than insanity...fear.

And that's how he ended up here checking every possible dimension for sign of Miriam or some trace of her energy signature, But his search kept leading him to Pine tree,shooting star and the damn Poppy zodiac! Currently she was giving Fez a look causing him to roll his eyes and give her some money! as impressive as that was; It certainly doesn't tell him where Miriam went...Unless! Shes finally made a deal with some meatsack!

hmm...guess he was wrong about her being soft? No matter, he'll wait for her to come back and ask Miriam about it later. He had other matters to attend to...

Its too bad. Because if Bill had kept his eye on the Pines a few seconds longer he would have noticed C.J. left eye glowing red; looking confused and in pain.

**With the Pines**

"Bloody hell..."She muttered under her breath, holding her head staring at a weird ripple near the totem pole "what?" Dipper asked looking at his cousin confused C.j. blinked her left eye returning to its burnt umber color and her headache was gone! "I-I said did your day go well?...whats that?" She asked readjusting her glasses and crouching down pointing at the old book her younger cousin was holding. Dipper looked at her blushed then at the journal "uh...It's a journal I found." he went on to explain how he found it earlier in the wood by a metal tree. While C.j. read read through it intrigue and went to see who wrote it only to find the name ripped out, it seemed oddly familiar...

"Hm, Neat." she said handing it back to him as she walked up to her car. "where are you going?" Mable called out from the roof "Grocery shopping you can come just don't-" the brunette barely dodged as a grappling hook came shooting at her breaking her car's window "bring the hook..." Dipper and Mable smiled sheepishly as their cousin gave them a "seriously?" look.

**(One clean up and vacuuming later.)**

_"{okay, wallet check, coupons* check..Twins?}_ " C.J pauses her mental listing seeing Dipper holding Mable a la Titanic style in a shopping cart; "Queen of the worl-EEk!" said cart flips and they face-plant in the parking lot..."Ouf! Oww...!" C.j. winces then shrugs "{Check.}" she hummed pulling the twins and the cart up. and the three went inside barely two minutes in and C.J already lost Mabel who disappeared in the candy aisle. "Dipper could you go down to dairy and get some milk?"

the boy nodded and zoomed passed his cousin who was grabbing some frozen pizza. when Mabel finally came back with her arms filled sprinkles,marshmallows, gummy eels and other candies. before depositing them in the cart. "You be glad I have coupons for most of those." C.J. said her cousin beamed at causing the older girl to blush. 

yes, she is just as much as a cheapskate as her father. But, then again she probably would've bought them anyways, because who can resist Mabel's....  _charms_ for long? Dipper came back with the milk and eggs, oh right they were low on eggs " good call dipper." the twelve year old boy mentally squealed when she patted his head. * _a pretty girl touched me and feels awesome!_  * even if C.j. was his cousin he was nervous as heck around her the last time he saw her? he and Mable were like five...six maybe? and since then he had/has a little boy crush on her.

That and Dipper managed to embarrassed himself when they showed up the other day...

_Mabel ran ahead of him and jumped into her cousins arms causing C.j. to laugh at the little girl's energy_

_" Mabel! still as stylish as ever i see?" the brunette said putting the younger girl down and notice Dipper who was starring at her dazed she was wearing a tight yellow tank top black shorts. C.j. noticed him and happily opened her arm expecting a hug "Hi Dipper!~" she greeted snapping Dipper out of his daydream._

_He blushed looked at her then her chest nervously; then screamed like a little girl and ran right into to the totem pole out front causing his family to wince... "Oi, he gonna feel that in the morning." Stan said scratching his head befuddled over his nephew's reaction._

_when he came to his cousin had him laying on her lap with an ice pack on his head she and grunkle Stan were watching TV, when her umber eyes looked down at him  ."Hey Dipsy are you alright?" she asked concerned  he froze and nodded "You sure you feel kinda warm?" she fussed  checking his head "Fine!" he squeaked then coughed "IgonnagofindMableBye?!"  he said jumping to his feet and running upstairs leaving his cousin and Grunkle stumped they chalked it up to him being twelve._

Dipper was pulled out from his memories by Mabel snapping her fingers "Huh? what were we saying?" he asked then noticed an older woman in maroon dress wear lab coat and graying ginger hair tied in messy bun staring at him with C.j. "Oh, hello who are you?" he asked curiously "This is Dr. Jessica Quinn." C.j said Dipper shook the old woman's hand she a sad smile.

"Just call me auntie J. I delivered and helped your uncle raise C.J. y'know?"  both twins were surprised "Are you Gruncle Stan's girlfriend?" Mabel asked with stars in her eyes the ginger hair shook her head "No dear, we're just very old friends." Mabel deflated. but, oddly determined while Dipper rolled his eyes at his sisters imaginary soap opera she was obviously creating in her mind. 

Later.

C.j gave her dad the left over change, and put the groceries away, she vaguely hear Mabel asking her dad about his relationship with auntie J. again he said the same thing as Jessica said but, Mabel was persistent so, her dad made it very clear Jess was like a _sister_ to him and that's all she'll ever be. Mabel made a sound of disappointment. While Dipper told her to give it up as he read through the journal. while C.j. felt bad for her "Don't feel bad Mabel dad's just scared of being hurt again...he just doesn't have the best luck with women"

she said as Stand reached over patted her on the head "well at I have one..." he pulled Mabel into a hug "scratch that two pretty ladies who love me."  both C.j. and Mabel awwed and hugged Stan who chuckled while Dipper made a fake gagging noise ruining the moment. that and the police sirens whining in the distance "...uh-oh" Both C.j. and Stand said.

that's how Stan and the twins were arrested for printing counterfeit bills. insert snap shots of Dipper and C.j. face palming in the background as the cops smile for the camera arresting her dad and cousins. with the words first felony written on the bottom. that night C.j. had to work over time with Soos; so, they could bail her family out the next morning...  

**that night**

**C.j. was having trouble sleeping which was rare usually she slept like a log. but not tonight she was having the weirdest dream.**

_**she was laying in the middle of the woods by her house she got up confused how she got there. then she noticed the lack of color everything was gray and sepia the brunette wrapped her arms around herself as she walked around this negative landscape. feeling like she was being watched her eyes squinted as tried to pin point where the feeling was coming from. when something covered her eye "guess who?~" C.j. swallowed hard she fear wash over her body at the strange voice talking to her.  
** _

_**"I don't know?"  
** _

_**"Haha good one Miriam. take another guess."  
** _

_**"...Bob?"  
** _

_**"close enough."  
** _

_**C.j. whirled around to see no one then turn back around to see a floating triangle with an eye staring at her body curiously, it made her skin crawl "I have to say Miriam I misjudged you.~" he purred leaning in close "possessing the poppy to play with those meat-sacks clever girl.~" the brunette blinked at him?, they?..it?** _

_**confused and annoyed C.j. tried to correct him but he held his hand up to silence her. "But alas...your fun has to end. Now get out of that meat sack and let's go home." C.j. was taken aback who the hell did this guy think he is? she grunted in pain her eye was bothering her again.  
** _

_**"No offense sir. But I have no clue who you are or why you think I'm this Miriam chick...But, I sure as hell ain't going with no geometric reject." the triangle looked at her stunned he's probably never been told No before? his eye narrowed at her then like he was trying to read her thoughts or something. "You...really don't know me?" he questioned perplexed  
** _

_**the brunette nodded keeping her left eye shut as he turned his back to her then looked back at her " Does the Name Bill Cipher mean anything to you?" he pressed the girl hissed in pain and shook her head "aside from annoyace? no..."   she was guess this triangle was Bill ?** _

_**"Bill "  kept his** _ _**gaze on her before yanking her hand away from her face, he back away as a flickering  red demonic eye was staring back at him before she could demand what he's done to her! the scenery melted ...her last few seconds in that grey world  were of Bill starring stunned at her .** _

C.j. woke up hyperventilating the brunette ran to the bathroom keeping her eye covered. as she ran passed her Dad "oh there you are stringbe-" the brunette got to the bathroom; she switched on and hesitantly opened her left eye..only to see it was its normal umber staring back at her. examined the blood and couldn't see any injury or irritations. she sighed in relief it was just a dream. before turning the sink on to splash some water on her face only to freeze seeing writing on her wrist **{It was real...check your back.}**

C.j. swallowed hard and turned around undid her nightshirt and looked in the mirror saw her Hamsa shaped birthmark had changed. it didn't look like a port wine-stain anymore. it looked like a very detailed red tattoo. only the eye was closed. before C.j. could process what she was seeing there was a knock at the door.

"String-bean! you okay in there sweetie?" Stan's voice called out from the hall "Yeah, I'm good dad." She said Soos must have bail him and the twins out; how long was she sleeping for? she looked back in the mirror one last time before pulling her shirt back on. "Good, it's family day, get a blind fold and get into my car!" the nineteen year old forced herself to laugh...the realized what her dad said "oh that can't be good."


	3. The Gobblewonker p1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Gravity Falls Belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney . please support the official release.**

=

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**Ch 3.**

"For the love Bill dad! let me drive! ouf!" C.j. begged as she held on to her seat-belt for dear life, feeling every sharp turn and hard bump the car took. causing her to feel nauseous. she heard a thump in the backseat and the twins groan in pain "Are you sure he's not wearing a blindfold too?" Dipper asked rubbing his head after it collided with Mabel's. Stan hit the breaks suddenly causing C.j. to lurch forwards; her dad mom-armed her before she hit the dash."haha.. No. but, with these cataracts? I might as well be!" her dad joked...At least C.j. hoped he was joking. "what is that a woodpecker?" Stan said before the car slammed into something big causing the kids to scream.

**a few moments later...**

C.j sat on the cars hood waiting for her dad to come back, she heard footsteps on the gravel "okay, okay! open them up!" the twins and young adult removed the blindfolds and there stood Stan in fishing gear standing in front the lake. "ta-da! it's fishing season!" the twins looked at each other "Fishing" Mabel questioned confused while Dipper was suspicious.

"What are you playing at old man?" C.j. on the other hand seemed pretty nostalgic her dad used to take her fishing on some of his "day offs." ~~ _*cough *(tax man dodging)* cough*_~~  she smiled as her dad walked over and threw an arm over her shoulder. "You're gonna love It! the whole town out here!?" Stan pointed out to the lake at some of the townsfolk; from Lazy Susanne to Manly Dan, Toby Determined... and few tourists.

The twins were still skeptical causing Stand to look at C.j. for help, the brunette gladly obliged "I think you guys would enjoy it!~" she chirped and smiled recalling the few times she caught something..."Think about it ten hours in a boat drinking soda eating day old pizza;" The twins looked at her horrified "t-ten hours!? are you joking?" Dipper blanched while Mabel looked like she gonna faint.

Both Stan and C.j. were ignorant to the whole mood "Nope! I usually leave the jokes to dad...He'll have you _Kracken_ up!" The short woman laughed along with Stan "Oh-ho..You're my daughter no  trout about it!" the twins gawked mortified as Stan wiped his eyes "woo...Don't worry kids there's more where that came from" he says holding a dad-joke book. Dipper and Mabel winced as the female twin scratched the back of her head "Gee...that sounds nice...but uhhhh." she looks at her brother.

"Don't you have like guys your own age to fish with grunkle Stan?"

"I dd. But, I... _by law_ am not allowed within 20 feet of their lodge...and they ain't allowed within 80 of my shack or any school zones."

"Uh...Dare i ask why?"

"They threw a party and thought yer then 14yr old cousin was a escort an tried "gettin' fresh wit' her" instead they got "Bashed and Popped"...if ya' catch my drift."

Stan smirked and proudly kissed both his knuckles as Dipper and Mabel looked at their cousin curiously; _for real?_ The nineteen year old nodded "No one messes wit' my String-bean and gets away with it!" Stan huffed puffing his chest out C.j. just waved him off. "Oh, Daddy you gotta let me leave the nest at some point.Y'know?" She says finding her old fishing cap and putting it on "And I will, just not wit' a...whats a fancy word for dirty old diddler?..." he paused for sec then snapped his fingers.

"oh, yeah! filthy libertine!." the elder Pines said reaching behind his back and pulling out two smaller fishing caps and handed them to the twins. "here ya go! that's hand stitching!" Her dad boasted as the twins grimaced at their poorly sewn names on the hats "I think they actually want to fish with us." Mabel said looking at her brother somewhat woeful while her brother looked defeated.

Just then Old man Mcgucket came yelling along the lakes shoreline causing everyone to turn in his direction, C.j. who was distracted by a man hold a tape-measure. She briefly wondered if Tate was renovating the shop? then glanced in the old-madman's direction, As he yelled something about seeing a lake monster? C.j. arched a brow and looked back at the man only to be left scratching her head to see tape man was gone. The brunette then followed the crowed over to the docks to see what was left of Old-man Mcgucket's boat.

The crowd wasn't convinced as Mcgucket raved and exaggerated his claims of the gobblewonker, then said he last saw it head to scuttlebut island. "Ya gotta believe me!" he yelled shaking his son. The sheriff who was watching from his boat just smirked and said "Attention all units We got a crazy old man!" he teased causing everyone to laugh except the Pines and Tate. C.j. winced she honestly didn't know who she felt bad for Old man Mcgucket or his son both of whom sulked off embarrassed the crowd dispersed.

"Welp, that happened...now lets untie boat enjoy the lake." Stan jumped into the Stan of War causing C.j winced seeing her father's old boat and was going to suggest borrowing Soos's boat or using her she'd been restoring the Poppy Seeker since she "bought" it off of Gregslist. she haggled with the dude back and forth, then somehow conned him into giving her fifty dollars then drove off with the boat before he realize what happened.

She smiles that like the top three of best moments in her life. "Grunkle Stand change of plans" Dipper's voice suddenly cut her memory short. The twins wanted to start a monster hunt instead of family day. The two started chanting "Monster hunt, Monster hunt." only to stop when Ol'Mcgucket started joining them, then Soos sailed by in his boat

"You dudes say something about a monster hunt?"

"Soos!"

"What's up hambone?"

*fist bump*

"Kaw-pow"

"Dude, you can totally used my boat for your hunt, it's got a steering wheel...chairs, normal boat stuff" he said tapping the side of the SS.cool Dude, Stan frowned clearly not liking where this was going. "Okay, you kids could go waste your time on some epic monster finding adventure," They twins looked at each other, C.J. bit her lip this clearly wasn't going to end well.

"..or you can learn how to tie knots and skew worms with your cousin and uncle Stan!" Dipper and and Mabel weighed their options, between Soos and Stan and like C.J. predicted they were gone before her dad even registered it. Both remaining Pines watched as The SS Cool Dude was a just a speck in the distance. 

"Ingrates!" Stan yelled shaking his fist after them then sat down in his boat "Ah, who needs em' At least I got you C.j...String-bean?" he looked around the dock for his daughter only for C.j's red boat came sailing up beside his, "Hey dad, since It's been collecting dust in Tate's boat garage I figured we'd use my boat." Her dad was clearly not amused about that "No, thanks." he huffed. C.J. just sighed at her dad's behaviour "Are you sure? I mean if the twins decide to come back, they feel pretty stupid for ditching us after seeing this little number." she gestured to her pimp-out boat with it's red-orange paint job (it used to be a water Taxi.).

"Yeah I'm sure." he grumbled his daughter shook her head and shrugged. "Alright, If you get hunger I've got sandwiches in my cooler, just give a hauler on this baby-monitor." She chucked a little pink box at him before sailing off. Stand just frowned watching her go he considered changing his mind but, C.j knew his stubborn pride out weighed his common sense, but she knew he was gonna crack at some point.


End file.
